


Wildflowers

by tracingdandelions



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: You belong among the wildflowersYou belong in a boat out at seaYou belong with your love on your armYou belong somewhere you feel free





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the actual fic from the one-shot Sunrise. I hope to continue updating this more regularly once summer starts. This was possible due to my English class this semester, and I can't thank my professor enough. But I hope anyone who reads this enjoys! As always I am open to any criticism.

The sun begins lowering in the sky as Pike hurries down the sidewalk, newspaper cut out in hand. Sweat beads down her face, and she wipes a hand across her brow. She takes a quick glance at her watch and begins almost jogging when she sees the time.

Oh Sarenrae no” she mutters breathlessly. She wouldn't be late except for the fact that Kashaw had come down with a fever so bad he couldn't slip by the head doctors for rounds, and Pike had to take up the slack. Which would have been fine on a normal day. Not the day she was to meet a potential flatmate. 

She runs the address through her mind again, 183 Zephyr Lane. A lovely little store, with an extra room, and almost exactly equidistant from her work and the school to make the transition plausible. It would be the first time she'd moved out of her uncles care, and although she would miss him dearly, they both agreed that she needed the experience. 

Which she might not even get, as she checks her watch again, it reads 5:59. She rounds the corner at a sprint, running through the conversation with the owner of the place to make sure she has the time right.

“Hello, this is the Ashari Flower Shoppe, how may I help you?”, a sweet voice had answered her call.

“Yes! Hello, my name is Pike Trickfoot, and I'm calling about the ad for the room?” She fumbled with the phone and her words, as she had been busy preparing dinner and wasn't expecting such a quick pick up.

“Oh… wonderful”. The voice paused here, and Pike heard shuffling and some muffled words before it rang out again. “The names Keyleth, how does tomorrow around 6 sound for a tour and an interview?”

“That would be perfect!”, and it was perfect, she'd be off work at 4:30, have enough time to compose herself before meeting her hopeful new housemate. And she might even be able to slip in a bath.

“Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow”. And right as Pike was about to hang up, a loud crash sounded through the speaker, before the line went dead. 

She skids to a halt in front of what looks like a run down flower store. Though the closer she looks, the more she sees the charm of the place. With a brick exterior, and ivy climbing up between the cracks, the front of the shop seems almost out of place with the sleek and modern accents of the other buildings. An awning yawns over the door and windows, a burgundy that's seen a few too many days of sun reading in gold cursive, Ashari Flower Shoppe.

She quickly takes in the view before entering, causing a tiny bell to call out to what looks like an empty store. Although empty isn't quite the word Pike thought of as she takes another step into the store. Devoid of people, yes, but not life. Though the sign had simply read flower shoppe this was much more than bouquets and centerpieces. Plants grow without hindrance in the store front, small bushes trimmed into shapes, saplings of all natures, ivy that seems to have somehow made its way inside. Rows upon rows of green, scattered here and there with reds and yellows, blues, violets. Her eyes even catch a small row of cacti and succulents residing under a heat lamp. 

She walks over to the wooden counter, laying her hand on the dark worn grain. And takes it all in, every leaf and stem, bud and flower. The life and vitality of just this one room. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, holding it just a little longer than normal. She releases all the troubles of the day with the exhale. When she opens her eyes again, she finds another pair staring at her. An almost dreamy look in them, that probably matches the one she's wearing right now. Leaning on the other side of the counter, head resting in her hand, is a bronze skinned woman in a emerald green apron. But what draws Pike’s attention the most, is the crimson hair that wildly curls around the other woman’s face and shoulders. A stark contrast to the earthy tones that surround her. 

Pike snaps to attention, embarrassed that she was caught in such a vulnerable moment in front of someone she hasn't even met yet. Though the other woman doesn't seem phased by any of her actions. She instead only considers her quietly before speaking.

“So you're Pike Trickfoot”, and the way she says it almost sounds as if she has dirt on Pike. As though she's in on something.

Pike replies, “That I am, and you're Keyleth I presume?”

“That’s me.” She considers Pike for a moment longer before she takes a step to the side and opens the counter, motioning Pike to follow her “Well, come on in, I’ll give you a quick tour of the place”.

Pike gathers herself and follows Keyleth past the counter and through a double set of swinging doors into a smaller back room containing a workbench and large stone basin sink. As with the front of the store, the back is overflowing with flowers. Though most of the ones back here are cut and either placed in vases or wrapped neatly into bouquets. 

“Here’s where most of the work is done”, she motions to the small space and then through a door to the right, “Back there is the laundry room, kinda sucks that it’s downstairs, but it was the only hook-up when I first got the place.”

Pike glances through the open door to see a small washer and dryer as well as another sink and several ivy plants softly tumbling down the sides the overhead cabinets. She turns to catch Keyleth considering her again before continuing through the door to the left.

They walk into a brightly lit kitchen that is once again filled with flora. Although these are different than what Pike had briefly viewed in the store. The ivy seems to be commonplace throughout the entirety of the building, but here there’s a planter by the windows, filled with small blue flowers. A round table resides next to the planter as well as three chairs that seem to have been hand painted by different individuals. Clashing and meshing in hues of black and brown, with splashes of blues and reds, yellows and purples. The kitchen itself is tidy and well-lived in and borders a small living room bearing the same qualities. A TV sits on the far wall surrounded by a couch and loveseat and a few bean bags. The room turns a corner, making an L shape that Pike can’t see past.

“So here’s the kitchen and living room, got everything you need, stove, oven, fridge. The dish washer can act up sometimes, so we usually hand wash when we can.” She glances around trying to remember if she’s forgetting anything about these rooms, when something catches her attention. Pike follows her eyes to see what looks like a large aquarium, plants rising out of the water into beautiful blooms of white. There’s a quick flash of white and gold as a rather large cat darts a paw into the tank and manages to snag a fish. Dinner in mouth it locks eyes with Keyleth.

“Don’t you dare”, she warns, creeping up on the cat. But before she can reach it, it bolts in the direction of the living room, deaf to the “Minxie!” that Keyleth yells after it.

She looks back, a blush creeping up her neck as she remembers that Pike is there. 

“Sorry about that. I hope you’re not allergic?”

Holding back a chuckle, Pike answers, “Oh, no. Not at all. Dogs and cats are absolutely fine with me”.

Keyleth exhales, visibly relieved, “I guess I should’ve told you that earlier. But that’s good, my friend also has a mountain of a dog she likes to bring over sometimes.”

Pike smiles, “Well I have a mountain of a brother I’m sure would fit in just fine.”

At that Keyleth smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “Let’s finish this tour and then we can talk a bit more” she pauses and quickly adds “about you living here, and things like that.”

Pike grins back, “Sure thing, lead the way” and gestures to the remaining living room, following Keyleth around the corner into a small area with a metal staircase that spirals up. Surprisingly no ivy covers the dark metal as it winds past the ceiling.

“Here’s the backdoor, leads to a small yard. Also where I get my shipments, and the downstairs bathroom is here” she says pointing to the two doors before she starts climbing the staircase, “and up here are the bedrooms.”

They reach the top of the stairs and move down a relatively short hallway, with Keyleth announcing the contents behind each door, “Now, we only have one bathroom with a sink and bath, so I hope you don’t mind sharing. Otherwise my bedroom is here and what could be yours is here.”

She opens the door to a bare room save for a bed and dresser. A few pots line the walls, collecting dust and cobwebs in their terracotta designs. Pike steps in, taking in what will hopefully be her new room. The walls are painted a light blue that has faded through disuse and constant sunlight into a pale color, reminiscent of paling flower petals. The floor creaking ever so slightly as she walks over to the windows. The building has no lack of natural light, as several almost floor to ceiling windows gaze over the street below. Underneath them is a small nook with green and white gingham pillows. 

“The pots will be taken out soon, I didn’t really have another place to store them, and the bed’s still in good condition, it’s my old mattress. Oh and you could do whatever you want with decorations, no worries about hanging something up or putting up shelves-”

She’s cut off as Pike looks back, face bright, “It’s wonderful, Keyleth. D’you mind if we go talk logistics now? I do have some work to get to after this”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure thing.” She manages to get out before they return to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. 

30 minutes go by before they actually talk about the matter at hand. Too caught up in wacky stories of brothers, and friends and dogs to remember that they had only met an hour before. Eventually they do discuss rent and utilities, deciding on what Pike thinks of as an excellent arrangement. Keyleth procurs a few pages of paper in order to make the decision final. A couple of weeks and she’ll finally have someone other than the cat to talk to, she can hardly wait. Although a small pit of doubt creeps into her stomach at the thought of living with someone else. Pike seems amiable enough, but you could never be too sure about people.

Pike signs the papers, a small but neat signature, and waves a goodbye as the small bell rings out again. It’s small sound slowly disappears and silence creeps in again.

Keyleth leans against the counter, closing her eyes. She takes a deep breath, all the life around seeming to stop in its tracks.

She exhales, sound returning and life continuing.

“Well this is gonna be interesting”, she whispers to the vines growing up the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! More to come next week, especially with finals out of the way soon. Hope y'all enjoy!!

Keyleth is just turning the sign on the front door to closed when her phone lights up on the counter. A simple “Here!” is displayed on the screen. She grins, taking off her apron and hanging it up before jogging to the back door. She opens it and finds herself facing a tall stack of cardboard boxes. Pike tilts her head, grinning up at Keyleth.

She opens the door wider and Pike shuffles in, gently placing the boxes onto the ground.

“Hey, sorry it’s a bit later than I expected. Grog didn’t get out till just a bit ago.”

At that a similar stack of boxes arrives at the door, this time carried by a large man, who Keyleth can only assume is Grog. He stands at least a foot taller than her. His head is bald save for a large beard that dominates his face. She begins wondering how the two are even related, when he grins just as wide as Pike, and the thought disappears.

“Nice ta meetcha, name’s Grog”, he balances the boxes in one arm, extending the other.

She takes it, his grip strong enough to almost pull her off her feet. 

“Nice to meet you too.” She composes herself and takes a few of Pike’s boxes, motioning for them to follow her up the staircase.

“I got the old pots out of there, and swept and dusted, just to keep it clean until you could get here”, Keyleth explains, leaning on the door to open it. The room inside is backlit by the setting sunlight now filtering through the door. She sets her boxes down and flips the light switch, a fluorescent glow overwhelming the warm natural one. The bed is stripped, sheets lying folded on the end, and true to her word the old pots are gone. In their place is a small end table, a new pot resting on top with white flowers peeking out of the green of its leaves. 

Pike sets down her boxes, instructing Grog to do the same closer to the bed. He leaves, presumably to retrieve more. She glances around the room, her eyes now catching the small flowers. Keyleth follows her gaze and starts, caught up in their arrival she had forgotten about that.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I figured I should get you a welcome gift. It’s a Lily of the Valley. They’re said to bring luck, and a return to happiness…” she pauses, eyes going wide, “Not that I thought you were unhappy beforehand, or anything like that. Just that I figured you would stay happy here? And that they would bring you luck with school and your job and...” 

She’s rambling and she knows it, face growing hotter with every word that falls unbidden out of her mouth. Pike hadn’t even asked for an explanation, yet here she is standing in front of her, considering the blooms. She turns to Keyleth a smile growing on her face when she notices how flushed she is.

“Keyleth it’s alright. Thank you for the gift”. She walks forward embracing a short-circuited Keyleth, who is only capable of slowly wrapping her arms around the other woman. Pike’s hug is much stronger than Keyleth would have expected. She lets go, “C’mon let’s finish getting the rest of my stuff, I have a welcome gift as well”.

It takes a few more hours to get all the boxes into Pike’s new room as well as the unpacking. With everything said and done now, the room sports a gentle blue and yellow motif, along with a bookshelf containing medical books with words Keyleth can’t even begin to think about pronouncing, and a small desk and chair set near the windows. It fits as if it were never not there, as if the room was incomplete before these two specific pieces of furniture were placed in it.

Pike glances around the room from her position sitting on the bed and exhales. She falls back grinning to herself. Her heart racing. This room is hers, and it’s unbelievable. She looks up and catches Grog’s eye just as he finishes texting someone. As soon as their eyes meet, a wild look comes on his face, mouth cracking into a huge grin. Before she can register what’s happening, she’s being lifted by strong familiar hands and spun around.

“I can’t believe my big sis s’all grown up” Grog laughs stopping but still holding Pike in his embrace. He gently sets her down, grinning over to Keyleth, “C’mon we gotta celebrate!”, and makes his way back down the stairs.

Keyleth looks at Pike, her eyebrows raised in question.

“You heard him”, Pike says with a grin, sliding off the bed and following Grog.

Keyleth laughs to herself and shakes her head. She had her hands full with the twins antics, and now that she had welcomed in a new set of siblings, she wondered who could be worse. She files the thought into the back of her mind as she walks into the kitchen and hears a pop. Moving just as a small object whizzes by her head. Her eyes follow a small cork that lands near the couch and raises an eyebrow back at Pike and Grog, both frozen, eyes slowly meeting hers. Grog has Pike in what looks like a wrestler hold with one arm while the other reaches for the bottle. Pike is stretched as far as she can in an attempt to keep the bottle away from Grog, one foot lifted off the ground to increase her distance.

Color rises to Pike’s cheeks as words start flying “I am SO sorry, are you alright, did we hit you?”. She escapes Grog’s grasp to hurry over to Keyleth, making sure the cork did not find it’s mark in her new housemate. Grog looks sheepish behind her, still holding the champagne bottle. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, lucky it didn’t hit me”, she goes over to the couch to pick up the cork, “How about you pour me a drink so I can forget you almost decapitated me with this”.

Pike nods going back to grog as Keyleth gets glasses out. She pours the champagne and raises her glass.

“To new beginnings”, Pike says eyes bright, her worry momentarily forgotten. The other two echo her sentiment and they all drink.

It’s not soon after that Grog leaves, complaining about early morning practice and having to run. Keyleth looks at Pike, a question on her lips.

“He works at the gym as a personal trainer and coaches the high school wrestling team” Pike responds, “He believes he needs to stay in shape with whoever he’s working with in order to support them. As if he couldn't let go for a month and still be in perfect condition.” She laughs, knowing full well her brother has a streak of partying in him, just not during the week.

Keyleth nods, the explanation seeming to be enough for her. 

She turns to Pike. “There’s one more place I want to show you here” she says turning and grabbing a set of keys before making her way back to the staircase, Pike in tow.

“Oh and what would that be” Pike questions, following Keyleth past their rooms to a fourth door at the end of the hallway.

Keyleth unlocks the door and opens it to reveal a set of steel stairs leading up to another door. She climbs the stairs unlocking this one as well and opens it to the cool night breeze. Pike shivers as she closes the door behind her. The roof of the shop is filled with dark shadows, the only light coming from the street lights below. She gratefully accepts the blanket Keyleth offers her, walking to the waist-high wall that encloses the rooftop.

The late summer night breeze blows again, promising falling leaves and warm clothes in the coming weeks. She sighs, looking up at the stars above and their familiarity. She barely registers that Keyleth has stepped up next to her, wrapped in a blanket as well. 

“There’s the Big Dipper” she says, pointing at the constellation, “and the Little Dipper of course, Cassiopeia, Cygnus”. She pauses, the sky here is clearer than she expected, used to living in the country where few lights can disturb the ever stretching sky, and she’s pleasantly surprised. She continues watching the sky, every so often naming a constellation or two. She becomes lost in the stars, in memories of times gone by.

Keyleth stands trying to keep up with Pike’s ever shifting gaze. From star to star, sometimes recognizing names of constellations that Pike mumbles to the wind, but mostly appreciating the look Pike has. An almost dreamy gaze as she stops naming them. She leans against the wall, head in her hands.

“I thought you’d enjoy it out here” Keyleth says, sliding a spare set of keys to the roof next to Pike, still lost in the sky. She had unboxed several books on stars, their names and classifications far behind Keyleth.

She smiles and takes her leave. As she’s getting into bed she hears the heavy door close and movement in the bathroom next door. For a moment it’s strange, to hear the shower running without Vex and Vax here with her. But the worry settles and she drifts to sleep, thoughts of celestial bodies permeating her dreams.

Pike finishes her shower, wet hair leaving damp spots on her shirt. She closes her new bedroom door and turns the light off, grateful for the low light coming in through the windows. She takes a deep breath, settling the worry in her stomach. Her first night away from home in a long while and she’s nervous. She’s lets out a small laugh. She assists in surgeries everyday and she’s nervous about sleeping in a new place.

She walks over to the window seat pulling a blanket along with her. She settles in gazing back up at the stars. She closes her eyes and as her breathing evens out, she remembers the pair of keys sitting on her desk. A grin pulls at her lips as she drifts to sleep, a sea of stars swirling above her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late. Got stuck after about 200 words and just couldn't get past it until today. Hopefully things will start flowing better and I will not miss next week's update. Hope you guys enjoy!

The following days carry a sense of disquiet for Keyleth. After living alone for so long, with only the twins to disrupt her routine, the simple living of someone else throws her off. A mug here, or dishes in the drying rack remind her that she’s not alone anymore. It’s not a bad feeling, she thinks, opening up the store one morning. Hues of oranges and yellows slowly fill the wooden tables outside as she sets up a display of mums. It was kinda nice to have someone else around, although Pike’s schedule had her coming and going at all hours of the day, making sitting down and chatting somewhat difficult. Days of course turn into weeks and she slowly began getting to know her new housemate. Pike was in her final year of medical school, and was starting her rotations for the year. She so far wanted to focus on emergency medicine, a gleam in her eye as she talked about cases and patients she had seen. Some of the details had left Keyleth somewhat queasy, but the passion in Pike’s voice was electric and she listened to several more before the night had gotten too late and the two had retired to bed. She certainly made her life more lively in that respect. Flowers hold a much different conversation that burn victims.

She had been so lost in thought that she started at the sound of someone talking behind her, barely catching the pot of mums she was carrying. She turns around about to apologize when a familiar smile greets her.

“Oh gods Vex, why must you sneak up like that”, she stops, “wait, where’s Vax?”

She just gets the question out as a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and she feels someone drop their whole weight onto her. She struggles to stay standing as long dark hair falls over her shoulder. She catches their gaze out of the corner of her eyes, and hears them chuckle.

“I don’t even know how you do that”, she says, “Vex is good, but you’re on another level”. He takes his weight off of her, sliding past her to stand next to his sister. Side by side it would be easy to mistake one for the other. But after years of their antics, Keyleth was used to their tactics.

“Trade secret”, Vax says, turning to his sister. A look on his face like he’s egging her on.

“So,” Vex smirks, ignoring her brother, “how’s that new roommate situation going for you?” 

“Yeah, couldn’t stand us anymore I suppose”, Vax adds, feigning woe and leaning on his sister’s shoulder, “had to replace us for someone more full-time”.

“That’s bull and you know it, but I honestly don’t see her much. Busy schedule and all that. It was a bit… strange at first, but everything’s going pretty well”, Keyleth holds the door open for the two as they make their way into the store. Vax takes a seat on the counter as Keyleth takes her place behind it, tying her green apron around her waist. Vex wanders the floor glancing through the plants she’s seen hundreds of times before she joins them at the counter. She peeks through the swinging doors hopeful to catch a glimpse of her friends mysterious new housemate.  
Keyleth catches her gaze, “What’re you… You came over to see if you-” She’s cut off by Vex as she takes her hands over the counter.

“We were just concerned for you darling. It’s unusual for you to blow us off for so long. We wanted to make sure you weren’t being held captive in your own home or something”.

“I’m not a child you know”, Keyleth replies, eyebrows furrowing.

“Of course not…” Vex glances at Vax, who shrugs and gives her a look to fix this, “Fine, the truth is we missed you, and yeah you’re new housemate is interesting… But we haven’t ordered takeout and watched bad movies in a while, and that can get to a girl you know?”

Keyleth looks back up, “You’re right”. She thinks for a moment before continuing, “How about this, since you so obviously can’t stop thinking about her” Keyleth again catches her trying to catch a glimpse into the backroom. This time Vax elbows her back to attention, a low swear escapes as she rubs her arm. Keyleth laughs, “How about I see if she could make it to movie night. Give everyone a chance to become acquainted”

Vex considers this, “You drive a hard bargain.” She looks at Vax before sticking her hand out. “Deal”.

Keyleth takes it, “You’re unbelievable, so tell me, what’s new with you two?”

The conversation flows easily between the three. Hours passing between them as they chat, Keyleth pausing to help customers every so often. They talk about work and unimportant things. Vex brags that she’s trained Trinket to roll over, though Vax retorts that he’s so large he gets stuck on his back most the time. The sun rises high overhead as the two say their goodbyes, a couple of succulents Vex had been eyeing in hand as they make their way down the street. Vax pushes her just a bit to knock her off balance and starts to run as Vex regains her balance and yells something in his direction before taking off after him.Keyleth can’t help but laugh and return to the counter after they’re figures have long faded.

The rest of the day passes without much trouble. She writes down a note to order more dahlias before locking the front door and turning the sign. She retreats to the kitchen and begins preparing dinner. Something simple she thinks, turning on music and scrambling a couple of eggs. She adds the rice and starts preparing the chicken when she hears the back door open. She looks over her shoulder to see a rather worn out Pike hanging up her keys. 

“Something smells delicious, what’re you making?”, she asks, wandering into the kitchen to set her bag down on a chair.

“Just chicken fried rice” Keyleth replies, turning back to the pans to resume cooking, “I should have enough for at least two, if you want some”.  
“That would be amazing”, Pike says, “nothing but hospital cafeteria food really wears you down, not to mention some of the patients today”.

Keyleth turns back to her, a few drops of crimson adorn the shoulder of her scrubs, gaining weight as they move down the torso of her body. Her eyes must have gone wide as they snap up to Pike’s worried face.

“Oh my, I am so sorry, I’m just going to change real quick” She starts off to the stairs, already taking off her scrub top.

Keyleth can do nothing but stare. A sizzling sound brings her back to reality as she quickly stirs the rice to make sure it doesn’t burn. She always knew about what happened in emergency rooms and on operating tables, she had watched enough television dramas to have somewhat of a knowledge. But actually seeing it was something different. She shakes her head, reprimanding herself, it wasn’t like she had brought a trauma victim into their apartment. It was no different than her getting dirt all over her apron, right? She chases the thought around and finishes cooking. She hears footsteps as Pike returns, a grey hoodie and black sweatpants replacing her dirtied scrubs.

“I’m so sorry about that, the washing machines out at work and I forgot a spare of clothes.” She begins setting the table, “If it makes you feel any better the patient survived”.

“A little, it was just unexpected is all.” Keyleth says, giving Pike a helping before spooning some onto her own plate, “it’s alright, I’ll be okay”

“Enough about my day, how was yours?” Pike asks, shoveling rice into her mouth, a satisfactory smile taking over her face at the warm food.

“Nothing much, it was sort of a slow day, Vax and Vex stopped by”, she says, taking a bite, the memory fresh, “Which reminds me. Would you want to join us for a movie night? We order takeout and watch B-movies and make fun of them.”

Pike pauses, scooping more food onto her plate.

Keyleth adds quickly, “You don’t have to of course, it’s up to you.”

“Sure, as long as I get off and don’t have to work the graveyard shift. It’ll let me get to know your friends a bit better, maybe they’ll be over more.” Pike says, making a point with the last statement.

“Cool, yeah, I’ll let them know then. We can figure out schedules and all that later” she replies, ignoring her look.

They finish dinner with small talk, what the week holds for them. Pike gives her a tentative schedule and goes upstairs to turn in. Keyleth turns to her phone, clicking on a group message. 

Kiki: She said yes. Are you guys happy?

I am darkness: finally. never thought i’d see the day

Not Vax: Vax, quiet. 

Not Vax: and what day will this be happening, we do need to prepare

Kiki: Vex, nothing extreme

Kiki: Please

I am darkness: don’t worry, i’ll control her ;)

Kiki: Just let me know when you’re free

She puts down her phone and sighs. Knowing the twins she has no idea what she just got herself into. Her phone buzzes again with pictures of their schedules and she begins to figure when the best day for the four of them would be. She texts the date to everyone, leaving Pike out of a group message with the twins for her own safety, and slips into her room for the night. The day is set and she feels like she’s watching two cars about to collide, unsure if either party will survive the encounter.


End file.
